


Nice To Meet You

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Office AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rough day?"<br/> "<i>First</i> day."<br/>Tim Drake, meet Conner Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

“Rough day?” A voice asks him.  
  


Kon opens his eyes, looks at the shiny black shoes and sharply ironed pants before turning his eyes up. His eyes go past the dark pants, crisp white shirt with rolled up sleeves and open collar to meet a concerned gaze.  
  


He gives the man a weak but hopefully reassuring smile, “ _First_  day.” he corrects him. Kon shifts the plastic water glass to his other hand, standing up straight as he holds his hand out. “Conner.”  
  


The man is shorter by an inch or two and his hand is cool. But the grip is firm, “Tim. First day huh? Which department?”  
  


Kon leans back against the wall, watching Tim fill up a glass of water. “Sales.”  
  


Tim makes a face, “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that it’s not going too well if you’re hiding here by the water cooler.”  
  


He has to laugh at that. “It’s just too fast paced for me. But Stephanie said that I’d get used to the speed soon enough.”  
  


“She’s right.” Tim leans lightly against the cooler as he speaks, “Give it a week and you’ll feel right at home there.”  
  


“Conner!” Conner jumps up, snapping to attention at the voice. His boss is round the corner, black heels tapping against the floor as she walks over. “ _There_  you are! Mr. Peter’s looking for you! Oh, hi Tim.”  
  


Before Kon can ask if the two of them know each other, Stephanie’s got an arm wrapped around his and is dragging him off. Kon has barely enough time to throw his empty cup into the basket and yell, “It was nice meeting you!” before Tim is out of sight.


End file.
